halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft
Looking for the Heretic Banshee, used by the Heretics? Click here. The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, otherwise known as the Banshee (pronounced ban-she, sometimes just called "The Shee"), is the Covenant's standard ground assault aircraft. Overview The Banshee is a very fast, primary personal aerial assault vehicle of the Covenant, only piloted by Elites and Brutes. The Banshee is a small jet with a hood that opens upward from the rear, and is equipped with two stubby "wings", which are basically frames that terminate in the propulsion jets and anti-gravity pods that leave behind a signature exhaust trail. The Banshee is capable of reaching a speed over 100 kphHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 4, extremely maneuverable, and is capable of performing loops and barrel rolls to avoid incoming fire with the help of the boosting engines, which in common with most Covenant vehicles, results in the sacrifice of the weaponry for the duration of the maneuver. In Halo:Combat Evolved it is capable of hovering. It has two weapon pods mounted to either side of the fuselage. Each of these pods contains a light plasma cannon and a Fuel Rod Gun Halo: The Flood, page 51 (the Fuel Rod Gun is disabled in Halo 2 Multiplayer). Though small arms fire may disrupt or disable the pilot (the SMG is very effective against it in Halo 2), only heavy weapons are capable of inflicting enough damage to destroy the vehicle. In Halo 3, the secondary cannon with the fuel rod gun has been replaced by speed boost. The Banshee is propelled by small anti-gravity pods attached to its wings. These pods create the field that keeps it flying, and make wailing sounds as the craft maneuvers, thus the name "Banshee". The Banshee is also capable of space flightHalo: First Strike. The Banshee is never seen being piloted by one of the "lesser" Covenant races. Instead, they are exclusively used by Elites and Brutes. Seen in Halo: Arms Race the Banshee is shown to be much faster, and often in the three parts of the series performs strafing runs. Versions Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved the banshee could hover in mid-air. Also, the banshee had a health bar similar to the player's. After its health is depleted the Banshee would explode. The Banshee also has increased armor in Halo:Combat Evolved. For example, several shotgun blasts can impact the banshee before it is destroyed. It is usable in the PC/MAC version's multiplayer, but on the Xbox version it is only usable in the single player levels Assault on the Control Room, Two Betrayals and briefly at the end of Keyes. Halo 2 ]] In Halo 2, the Banshee's engines can be pushed to provide an excellent boost in speed, but at the cost of maneuverability and weapon power. The Banshee can no longer hover; that function has been replaced with a brake. Also on Halo 2, the ability to hijack an occupied enemy Banshee has been added. If the Banshee is traveling at a fairly slow pace and is flying low, then the player can jump onto the Banshee and force out the driver, allowing the player to take control. An enemy is also able to jump on and steal the player's Banshee as well, both in multiplayer and campaign. This can be fatal on the Heroic and Legendary difficulties. Another change from the previous game is (while in campaign) the enemy's inability to fire the fuel rod cannon, although the player may use it. A rather large defensive change for Halo 2 was made for the Banshee. It now has the ability to perform stunts. Although it may seem like this ability is purely used to appear flashy, these stunts can be very effective for avoiding enemy fire, especially against rockets. They can be used on both campaign and multiplayer, and on campaign can be used by enemies too. The stunts that can be performed are the ability to roll left or right and do a back flip in mid air. On the Heroic and Legendary difficulty settings, these stunts can mean the difference between life and death. Halo 3 The Banshee in Halo 3 is the same in design as its previous appearances in the last two installments. It has kept its boosts and rolls, although you cannot do it as often. The Fuel Rod Gun is now a secondary weapon in Multiplayer. Just like in Halo 2 campaign, it can be fired with the "B" button. The radius and size of the Fuel Rod blast has been decreased for balance with the other vehicles and weapons of the game. The Banshee, as with the Warthog and Wraith, have received a substantial visual upgrade. Its canopy now has a green iridescent sheen, almost insectoid in appearance, which makes it look like a truly alien alloy and adds to the realism. Other than that, it remains similar in design and usage to its Halo CE counterpart, though it cannot face any lower than 45 degrees, to prevent it from overpowering ground players and for more airplane-like strafing runs. The brake can still be used to stall out the craft for quick descents. However, the banshee is much more maneuverable than the Hornet, allowing for a Banshee pilot to easily kill a Hornet. Another change in Halo 3, is a lack of any usable Banshees in Halo 3's campaign. The only way to pilot a banshee in Halo 3's campaign is to hijack one, which is extremely difficult as the Brute pilots are intelligent enough to not let you get close enough to board their vehicle. Some players in co-op attempt to "wind walk" on a Hornet in The Covenant, then jump off in midair to grab a Banshee that way. This usually fails (often hilariously) due to the Banshee's greater speed and the AI's intelligence level. Halo Wars Banshees were seen in the Halo Wars demo and appear to be capable of boosting and performing barrel rolls like they could in Halo 2. However, they appear to be missing the green sheen that they have in Halo 3. Banshees are effective against ground troops, and the only effective way of taking them out seems to be through the use of a UNSC Wolverine vehicle. Countering Tactics The Banshee is lightly armored and thus vulnerable to explosives and anti-vehicle weaponry. The best weapon to destroy a banshee is the Missile Pod or Spartan Laser, depending on your skill with either weapon, although the Missile Pod is much easier to use with his homing and lock on ability. The Missiles home in on the banshee and are difficult to evade. Other weapons such as the Rocket Launcher and Spartan Laser can instantly destroy a banshee although they are harder to successfully hit the target at long ranges. Other alternatives include the Warthog's M41 LAAG, Machine Gun Turrets, and the Brute Shot. At close range a banshee can be destroyed with Plasma or Spike Grenades. It can also be hijacked at low speeds. This can be effective if there is a Grav Lift, giving you the elevation needed to hijack a careful Banshee pilot Some good items to consider using in Halo 3 whilst engaged with a Banshee are Charged Plasma Pistol bolts or tossing a Power Drainer as they both temporarily deactivate the banshee's engines. One of the things you can do to evade a Banshee is to run to the nearest place of cover. Rocks, trees, caves, and bases are all good places for cover from the banshee's plasma cannons. If you are stuck in a wide open there is not much you can do unless you have an anti-vehicular weapon. However a banshee can't hover in place, so it can only attack for a few seconds before having to reposition itself leaving you a chance to escape. Another, more unusual method to take down a Banshee is by beating down the pilot as he/she enters the vehicle. If done correctly, a new, undamaged Banshee can become a blue piece of crap on the battlefield. Also, if you cannot stop a pilot from getting in the Banshee, and there are no anti-vehicle weapons around, try using weapons such as the SMG or Plasma Rifle, which can disrupt a pilot with relative ease. At some angles, Sniper Rifles, Beam Rifles, Carbines or Battle Rifles can kill a pilot, leaving a Banshee for you. Ocasionally, if a careless pilot is close by, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and even Energy Swords and Gravity Hammers can kill the pilot without destroying the banshee. Trivia *A lightly recurring theme throughout the series is players almost dying in vehicle crashes, mainly in the Banshee. In The Maw, the Master Chief enters the Pillar of Autumn by deliberately crashing his Banshee to annoy Cortana. Midway through Halo 2's The Oracle, the Arbiter crashes his Banshee into a platform, only to climb up unscathed, just as the Chief did. Although this theme continued in Halo 3, with the Chief and Arbiter crashing, and surviving, in the opening cutscene of Halo, this was done in a Pelican. If you crash a Banshee in Halo 3 (for example, into a tree on Valhalla), you will not die. This could be a reference to the Banshee crash survivals in the campaigns. *Although the Banshee in the games is made for one pilot which means they can only hold one person, in the novel Halo: First Strike, a Banshee carried Master Chief and a second Spartan named Linda. *The Banshee, like the Ghost, when it takes a lot of damage it starts to vibrate, shake, and whine then explodes which can cause damage to players and sometimes even kill them. However, in Halo 3, this effect on a critically damaged Banshee occurs much less often than in previous games. *The banshee is the only drivable aircraft in Halo:CE and Halo 2 campaign. *In Halo 1, in the map Sidewinder, if you get in a Banshee, go over to the steps of snow on the Red Base side. Hit the metal door (don't go through), and face up. You will jump out of the Banshee without doing anything. Sources Related Links *The Great Banshee Switch *Hornet - UNSC equivalent *Heretic Banshee - Heretic equivalent Images Image:Halo-3-Banshee.jpg|Banshee in Sandtrap. Image:1180503960.jpg|A half-destroyed Banshee in Valhalla. Image:Banshee_for_halo_3.png|Banshee in Valhalla Image:12413077-Full.jpg|Exploding Banshee on Valhalla. Image:banshee cov.jpg|A Banshee on The Covenant Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles es:Banshee